Wireless communication rate plays an important role in user experience of mobile devices. When a user is in a moving state, due to the presence of a Doppler effect, a Doppler frequency shift may be generated. When the user moves with a high velocity, a relatively large Doppler frequency shift may be present in a signal received at the mobile terminal from a base station. In this scenario, the Doppler frequency shift value, i.e. a difference value between a frequency of the received signal and a frequency of the signal actually transmitted by the base station, is relatively large. A large Doppler frequency shift may affect the radio frequency (RF) demodulation accuracy and data throughput of a communication system, resulting in a low communication rate.